


One Shot NanoWriMo Prompts - Destiel & Liontrust

by Valisandre



Category: Supernatural, Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, NaNoWriMo 2019, One shot prompts, Supernatural Season 15 Spoilers, will switch between Destiel and Liontrust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: So I'm trying this.I have 3 works in progress that yes, I am working on, very slowly. Life is chaotic, but I MISS writing so I'm trying this to help get my creative process going with those works finished.These will be one shot prompts from a huge list I have saved from Chuck knows where. I will be switching between Castiel & Dean and Khadgar & Lothar, each chapter will be labeled so you can cherry pick which ones you want to read.I'm hoping this kick starts my writing again and I can get back into the swing of things!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Destiel - Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Destiel
> 
> "I love you"
> 
> "I don't care anymore"
> 
> *****THIS CONTAINS INFO FROM SEASON 15 PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE AVOIDING SPOILERS*****

He stood in the silence that followed the loud bang of the bunker door closing, taking Castiel away from him. 

Their conversation played again in his mind, the words he said that had poured out of him without hesitation, the hurt that played on Castiel’s face. The resignation that settled instead, the soft way he said he was moving on. 

Dean did what he did best, he went through the motions, they hunted, he offered what comfort he could to Sam and they pushed through the grief of losing more people in their lives. If Sam had any questions he wanted to ask Dean of what happened with Cas, he didn’t bother showing it. 

It wasn’t until a month later, drunk, that he called Cas. He wasn’t expecting him to answer, he never responded to any of the other texts or calls. Maybe it was the late hour, but Cas picked up with a rough, “Dean?” 

“Cas.” he hated how pathetic he sounded, but the whiskey made him stop caring. “Cas, I’m sorry.” 

“Dean, how drunk are you?” 

“Cas, please…” 

“Dean, go drink some water and sleep.” 

“Cas…” he whispered as the call disconnected. He looked at the phone, then chucked it at the wall, shattering it on impact. He then climbed to his feet, rather awkwardly and slow before shuffling down to the room that was once Castiel’s. He opened the door and stared at the empty bed and desk, just the way it had been since he had left. He climbed into the bed, barely aware of the tears that made their way down his face as he lay down and slept. 

He woke with a headache to rival any he’s had before and Sam’s hushed voice in the hallway, walking away from the room. 

“... he’s asleep, I’ll check on him.” a pause, a sigh, “I know, Cas, I’m sorry.” 

Dean groaned and rolled away from the door, causing Sam’s steps to stop, some quickly said words and then the footsteps approached the door again. 

“Dean?” 

A grunt.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast, go shower.” 

More grunts. Sam’s exasperated sigh and footsteps retreating once again through the hallway. 

He eventually dragged himself from the bed and down to the showers, letting the water attempt to wash away the guilt that was still eating him from the inside. After a time he was showered and dressed, making his way through the bunker hallways to the kitchen. 

He ate choked down what he could in silence, ignoring the way Sam watched him, not needing to look at his face to see the sympathy playing on his brother’s face. He washed the dishes quietly, mumbled a thank you and went back to his room. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been laying on his back, staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock at his door. 

“Yeah?”

The door opened, “Dean?” Castiel’s voice asked cautiously, volume low he assumed in case of a hangover. 

“Cas…” he said, sitting up and looking at him. He had changed, he wasn’t wearing the suit and trench coat anymore, he was dressed more casually, jeans, simple shirt and leather jacket, a rather fitting look for the former angel. 

“Dean, are you okay? You sounded terrible.” 

He stood and walked over to Castiel, stopping in front of him and just looking at him. Castiel wouldn’t meet his eyes and it broke Dean’s heart. 

“Cas… why did you leave?”

Castiel sighed, “Dean, you know the answer to that. I only came here because Sam asked me to, said you might want to talk to me. He’s worried for you.” 

“And you’re not?”

“Should I be?”

Castiel finally met his eyes and Dean’s breath caught, seeing the hurt, the pain that the former angel could no longer hide. He was human, he could tell it when he walked in the room but now, looking at him, he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Cas… I… I love you.” 

Castiel sighed, taking a step back and looking away before steeling himself and meeting his gaze again. “I don’t care anymore.” 

Dean stepped back himself, his mouth falling open as the words registered just as Castiel turned and walked away. Once again he heard the bunker door slam, his heart shattering. 


	2. Liontrust - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Liontrust
> 
> “You need to stop yelling at inanimate objects.”  
“And you need to stop telling me how to live my life, but things never go as we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been going how I had planned, and I'm sorry. I recently suffered a miscarriage and I have not been handling things well. 
> 
> I'm going to keep plugging away at these prompts, as now I have 250 of them I want to write for these two ships. I won't be accomplishing nano like I was hoping, but it at least got me going. 
> 
> <3  
Val

Khadgar rolled his eyes again before looking back towards where Anduin was angrily tossing his armor after wrenching it’s mangled pieces off of his body. He was swearing under his breath, at first, before yelling at each item and throwing it into a pile. 

Ever familiar with the commanders strange ways, he ignored him as much as he could, removing his own soiled and singed clothing and conjuring warm water in the basins. He heard Anduin yell once again, before the last piece of his armor clanged against the wall and he stomped over to join Khadgar. 

He silently handed over the cloths, both of them dipping them into the warm water and cleaning themselves as best they could in the small private room inside Stonewatch Keep. Once finished, they dressed and went to retrieve their share of rations to eat before sleeping during the small amount of peace they had after pushing the orcs back away from the keep. 

The next morning they found themselves locked in combat once again, the orcs relentless in their pursuit to claim the keep. Khadgar, doing what he could to aid Stormwind’s forces, stayed close to Anduin’s side as they fought, shielding the warrior and pushing him back from what could have been a fatal blow. 

“What are you doing, spell-chucker?!?” he shouted as they pushed the remaining forces back once more. 

“Trying to keep our Regent alive.” 

Anduin scoffed, walking away from Khadgar with an irritated shake of the head. It wasn’t the first time the two had butt heads over Anduin doing something just for Khadgar to interfere. The younger man rolled his eyes, helped the soldiers clean up and reinforce defenses before heading back into the keep. 

Anduin was tossing things around the room again, yelling and swearing. 

“You need to stop yelling at inanimate objects.” Khadgar said, annoyed at the mess that had become the quarters they were sharing. 

Anduin turned around, eyes wild and stormed up close to Khadgar, anger radiating off of him in waves. “And you need to stop telling me how to live my life, but things never go as we want.” he replied, his voice quiet but full of rage, before storming from the room and the heavy door slammed behind him. 

Khadgar stood in the following silence, eyes closed and trying to calm his breathing. The thing between them was already tenuous at best, but he was pretty sure that just destroyed what they had. He packed a small bag, wrote a note for Taria and teleported to the only other place he knew he could go, Karazhan. 


End file.
